Warrior wife
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: What if Keitaro saved Tsuruko from the hina blade. What if she felt she owed him her life? More women troubles for Keitaro of course!
1. Saving Tsuruko

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this fic and the idea's I created that go with it. However if anyone who DOES own an anime series wants to give me one I'll be happy to accept. Bats his eyelashes but being a guy doesn't look cute enough to pull it off and this is the first official keitaro/Tsuruko fic ever posted on !!! (As far as I know) Also this is of the series not the manga and it works off plot holes. It's not an AU but something like that and rather close to what could have happened if one thing had changed.  
  
Summery: What if Keitaro saved Tsuruko from the hina blade. What if she felt she owed him her life? More women troubles for Keitaro of course!  
( text ) ----------characters thoughts [ text ] ----------authors notes " text "----------dialog Text -----------actions and main story events text --------flashback or scene change :: text ::---------Typing or something being read  
  
Warrior wife  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Saving Tsuruko  
  
Kyoto duel  
  
Naru leapt at the woman known to all as Tsuruko. The Hina blade held ready as she swiped with the cruel sharp blade. The deathblow was sent just before Keitaro came into view. His body slamming into the elder of the two sisters who lead Shinmei School. Both fell out of the way just as the blade passed by. Motoko saw her chance and took it Lashing out with the evil cutting blade technique sealing the sword and knocking out her sister, Keitaro, and Naru.  
  
She had won; she was once again heir to the Shinmei School. She was happy at that and a little saddened that she wouldn't be Keitaro's wife. With the help from the others who came from Hinatasou she got the three she knocked out into the living room of the school.  
  
Shinmei School  
  
Naru woke first and looked around. "Motoko-chan? Who won?" The young swordswoman smiled and answered that she did. The heavy sigh of relief she let go was expected. The punch to the unconscious boys head when he turned over and his arm fell across Motoko's older sister was too. What surprised everyone was the smile that formed on Tsuruko's lips when the arm lay across her hip.  
  
Slowly waking up Tsuruko looked around and smiled softly to Motoko. She hugged her sister and congratulated her before walking over to Keitaro and bending down checking him for wounds. "Oh my. How did he get this lump on his head?"  
  
The blush on Naru's face told her but she wanted to hear it. "I hit him when he put his arm around you in his sleep it's not proper even for a pervert to flirt with a married woman." Tsuruko's face was no longer pleasant as she picked up Keitaro and walked off with him in her arms.  
  
Motoko was curious at how that had displeased her sister and followed. To her shock her sister put Keitaro in her own bed before turning and sitting at the small table kneeling. "It seems you did not get my letter on how he died in that car accident 4 years ago. I had always thought you knew from how you never questioned me about not bringing my husband with me on my visits."  
  
[ A.N. To those of you who never thought about the fact that we never meet her husband please slap yourselves and watch the anime again till you do.]  
  
The young heir to the school gasped as she looked to her sister sadly. "I'm sorry sister. If I had known I would have come home." Tsuruko smiled sadly and nodded as she looked down.  
  
"It took 2 years for me to get over his loss. But I have, and I think you for your concern sister. But I believe I will be fine. For now my master requires care." At the blank stare of her younger sister Tsuruko sighed. "I now owe Keitaro-san my life. As such I will serve him as his shinobi and concubine should he choose to take me."  
  
The bug-eyed stare of Motoko was priceless and had this been any less serious Tsuruko may have laughed but she looked to the young man on her bed and lightly took a cloth from her nightstand and a pitcher of water from her washstand then soaked the cloth and put it on the young man's head. She smiled a little as she watched over the young boy and lightly ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
Motoko slowly backed out of her room and rocked back and forth for a while. Eventually she would need to tell Naru about this and she shuddered at the thought of the problems this would cause. "Kitsune will have her bloodbath soon."  
  
Keitaro slowly woke up and as his vision cleared he noticed a beautiful woman playing with his hair. "Ah, this must be a dream, pretty girl, no smacks on the head, I hate to think I'll have to wake soon."  
  
Tsuruko smiled softly and shook her head before gently bowing to him as he sat up. "You saved my life in the duel my sister and yourself won. When your friend Naru-chan took the hina blade she surely would have killed me had you not pushed me from it's path at your own personal risk, I offer you my life and being in return, until my death."  
  
Keitaro would have started freaking out had he been smart enough to realize this wasn't a dream, as things were he smiled to himself. "I accept your pledge. Motoko-chan would kill me if she found out I was having a dream of her sister."  
  
Tsuruko smiled and kissed his palm. "This is no dream Keitaro-sama." The terror Keitaro showed as she finished saying those words was spectacular. He went from red, to white, to purple, to blue reaching plaid before finally managing to stop and stare at her with the same bug-eyed stare Motoko has used.  
  
"B-b-b-but they'll kill me!!!!" The poor boy was shaking as he stared at the woman his eyes nearly falling from his head as he pressed back against the wall. Images of Naru and Motoko looming over him and glowing fill his thoughts.  
  
Tsuruko frowns and shakes her head. "I wont let them Keitaro-sama. I have pledged myself to you; I will protect you and serve you." She looked at him and he saw she was completely serious. Feeling slightly better if more worried for Naru and Motoko he sat down and blushed looking at her.  
  
"Uh, so what now? I mean what do we do?" Tsuruko smiled and laid him back down on her bed and started to wipe the dirt from his cheeks. Once finished she tended his wounds then tucked him in. After her work on him was finished she stood and sat just outside his door. He was still nervous but he was so tired. "I'll deal with this after I get some rest."  
  
Later that evening  
  
Keitaro woke slowly from his slumber realizing he wasn't in his room at the Hinatasou. His mind went into panic mode and he looked around for any sign of an angry girl. Unfortunately his head still felt like he'd been Naru punched to Mutsumi's house.  
  
He staggered to his feet and slowly walked down the hallway, being so groggy he didn't notice Tsuruko greeting him or following him. He walked into the changing room and undressed before walking out to the small hot spring of the Shinmei School.  
  
He sat on the stool and doused himself in cold water scrubbing as he thought. (Tsuruko-san has sworn herself to me? What am I going to do? How will I tell Naru-chan? For that matter how am I going to survive Motoko-chan when she finds out?)  
  
All thought suddenly stopped at the feel of a hand on his back that wasn't his scrubbing. Slowly turning his head and hoping for a sudden Naru punch he was treated to the sight of a purely nude Tsuruko slowly running a soapy cloth along his body. Her touch was almost loving as the wet cloth lightly ran along his back and shoulders then to his arms. His struggling as she scrubbed the rest of his body didn't last long as she gently but firmly cleaned him.  
  
Poor Keitaro was scared, not just scared he feared for his life. The current score between him and womanly fate was 1'000'000 to 0. Not a very comforting set of odds. The worst part was how she handed him the cloth and bowed to him before turning her back. It took the naïve young man a few moments to understand what she wanted and he nervously began about the task of washing her back.  
  
"Mmmmmm" The pleased sigh of Tsuruko filled the steamy air as she luxuriated in the slowly massaging feeling of Keitaro's fingers. "Keitaro-sama, you're very good at this." She felt like pouting as he slowly stopped before she lightly took his cloth covered hand to her breast and leaned back against his chest. The only thing that kept him from nose bleeding was the distinct feeling he would need all the blood he could keep to survive the violence to come.  
  
After she had been fully cleaned they walked out towards the hot spring and sat in the warm water. Keitaro just happened to look like a boiling lobster from his blush and the artificial jets on the sides of the pool.  
  
This was the scene Naru and Motoko walked in on. Tsuruko smiled and waved as Keitaro stared and wondered if he'd go to heaven or not. "I'm innocent!!!!" Was all the young man could say as the two young girls raced towards him he closed his eyes before hearing two loud cracks and shrieks. Keitaro opened his eyes and saw both young girls hopping around holding their welted backsides.  
  
Tsuruko stood between them and Keitaro holding a thin reed like a sword. Naru glared at the older woman, Motoko winced and looked at her sister nervously. Her eyes were glowing as the water blazed into the air. "You have dared to attack Keitaro-sama. YOU MUST BE PUNNISHED!!!!!!" Motoko stared like a wide-eyed child as her sister raced forward. Naru shrieked and yelped trying to run.  
  
At dinner, Keitaro winced as he watched Motoko and Naru sitting on the floor across from him covered in welts. Tsuruko stood up and looked at all the Hinatasou residents except for Haruka and Mutsumi who weren't there, and Kentaro had gotten knocked into orbit for yelling at Keitaro. "I will be returning with you to Hinatasou so that I may continue to serve Keitaro-sama."  
  
"Keitaro-kun you stud!!!! You're even landing older women now!!!" Kitsune was having a great time egging this on. She might even be able to tape the violence and sell it for some profit. Keitaro's face had turned neon red, Naru was twitching and Motoko wasn't having fun with this idea.  
  
Before Keitaro could respond Tsuruko laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Keitaro-sama was so gentle." Naru's twitching got worse. "How softly his hands rubbed my breasts as he washed me." Motoko's hand was reaching for a sword that she didn't have with her at the moment. "He was so shy, I am pleased to serve Keitaro-sama, in ANY way he desires." Tsuruko's voice had been so smoky on that last part it foggied up Keitaro's glasses.  
  
"Sempai, you didn't, did you?" Shinobu looked up to Keitaro with tears glistening in her eyes. She had always had a crush on him, and though she knew she'd never have him, the thought of him being with another woman hurt so much she felt like crying.  
  
Kitsune was in shock. She'd always teased Keitaro calling him a stud and flirting to get out of rent, but this was a new development. If he was that good maybe she should look into getting in some quality time of her own with the manager.  
  
Naru ran off, not even looking back as she ran to her room. Motoko went to do kata. Kaolla jumped around looking all happy for some reason that nobody knows. And Sara looked for something to throw at Keitaro but failed so she sat there glaring at him.  
  
After a while Keitaro went to the room he'd been given to stay in, he laid down and curled up under his blanket. The feel of someone holding him made him jump and he stood up. Lifting the blankets he came face to face with Tsuruko. He was about to ask her to go to her own room but then soft look in her eyes surprised him.  
  
Tsuruko smiled as she laid him down and held him in her arms. It was nice to have someone to hold again. Her arms were full of warmth again as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She felt peaceful like this, with him in her arms. "I wont let them hurt them again, they don't understand what they have."  
  
Slowly falling asleep Keitaro smiled softly drifting off. He was warm and the soft skin of Tsuruko's hands running through his hair was soothing. With his last thoughts as he fell asleep holding the older woman he prayed for his soul knowing the morning would bring new problems. "Now I lay me down to sleep..."  
  
A.N. hi everyone, as you might have guessed this IS a Keitaro/Tsuruko fic. I'm also finishing up a Keitaro/Amalla fic, I don't know if these really are the first ones but as far as I know they are. At any rate, this is the first chapter, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a one shot or not but it's a start. I think I could do better so I'm looking for suggestions on what to change to make it work out. Flamers WILL be banned from ever reviewing any of my fics again. And yes I do plan to make this a lemon in certain places. Thank you all. OMAKE!!!!!  
  
OMAKE  
  
"Mmmmmm" The pleased sigh of Tsuruko filled the steamy air as she luxuriated in the slowly massaging feeling of Keitaro's fingers. "Keitaro-sama, you're very good at this." She felt so good. It had been years since anyone was this attentive to her.  
  
Motoko hearing her sigh and comment rushed into the room. "Urashima!!!! What are you doing to my sister?!" Thinking she would have found something sexual she was shocked as she saw her sister in a bikini getting a massage from Keitaro as he fed her pealed grapes and chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
Tsuruko turned to her little sister and smiled. "Sister you must try this, he is indeed wonderful at this." After a few moments Motoko disrobed and took her sisters place. Naru was next, then each of the other girls in turn. Thus began the Urashima massage parlor where Keitaro was forced to massage beautiful women without ever getting any for all eternity.  
  
A.N. muahahhahaaaaa!!!! R&R. 


	2. Motoko's objection, Tsuruko's obsession

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this fic and the idea's I created that go with it. However if anyone who DOES own an anime series wants to give me one I'll be happy to accept. Bats his eyelashes but being a guy doesn't look cute enough to pull it off and this is the first official Keitaro/Tsuruko fic ever posted on !!! (As far as I know check the published date to be sure.) Also this is off the series not the manga and it works off plot holes. It's not an AU but something like that and rather close to what could have happened if one thing had changed.

History of the Tsuruko/Keitaro pairing: hello everyone, I'm glad to see my idea for Keitaro/Tsuruko fics has started to pick up, in coming up with this pairing I realized something, if Tsuruko was married how come we never actually meet her husband, then a thought struck me, what if her husband had died, and somehow Motoko, (Through not contacting her, or not getting the message sent to her) never knew she wasn't married any longer? Thus the Keitaro/Tsuruko pairing was born. Beware my anal retentive attention to detail!  
( text ) ----------characters thoughts text ----------authors notes " text "----------dialog Text -----------actions and main story events text --------flashback or scene change :: text ::---------Typing or something being read

Warrior wife

Chapter 2

Motoko's objection, Tsuruko's Obsession.

Shinmei school of kendo 

Keitaro woke slowly, his senses coming online one by one. The smooth feel of skin against his cheek greeted him as he slowly rose to the waking world. Next came his sense of smell along with a warm smooth scent of flowers and perfume. Hearing soon followed as he heard yelling and shrieks from several voices. Taste echoed with the flavor of the crisp morning air. Last came sight as he finally opened his eyes, the sight of a smooth expanse of skin barely covered in chest wrappings was revealed to him, up to a neck that was as soft looking as silk to a pair of pink rosy lips. The urge to kiss them echoed through his sleep addled mind as he leaned up and brought his lips to them.

Tsuruko had woken to the sound of yells. Her senses told her it was Motoko without even letting her eyes open. She sighed as she felt her new master nuzzling her chest through her gi and opened the cloth slightly to allow him to better feel her warmth with only her chest wrappings between his cheek and her ample bosom. Motoko and Naru witnessed this and their distain grew as they yelled knowing they'd never get the chance to hit Keitaro before their own beatings began. She simply watched as Motoko and Naru screamed and Keitaro slept happily in her arms. He moved slightly and she held him as he woke, his cute way of slowly looking up to her. She hadn't been able to help being surprised at the kiss, but after a few moments began retuning it with passion as her left leg wrapped over his hip under the blankets.

Naru and Motoko stared at the couple now making out on the bed in shock and though even under thiopental sodium while attached to a polygraph, and being embarrassed with their nude sexual torture from a crazed nympho-lesbian is being viewed by the whole world, they wouldn't admit to loving Keitaro, they felt a great deal of jealousy. Naru seethed having felt for so long that Keitaro belonged to her while Motoko growled at him touching her sister.

As his mind began to clear Keitaro broke the kiss slowly staring at her blushing as he realized what he had done. "Uhhh....uh..uh... sorry?" Looking down into her eyes he watched her look up to him. Her hands lifted and rose up off the place where she had been gripping the sheets.

Expecting a Shinmei school special technique we can understand how he would be shocked at the sudden feel of Tsuruko's legs wrapping about his hips and nuzzling his neck. "Do as you like with me master, I am all yours." Her legs pulled him harder and against her as he blushed a struggled slightly. "Please don't say sorry... You are my master...you command don't be afraid to ask." Her lips began to trail his neck then slowly up to his lips.

That was when Naru couldn't take it anymore; she screamed and took a swing at Keitaro. Her fist met the scabbard of a sword and she felt 2 knuckles pop and started clutching her hand before a strong gust of wind blew her out the door. Motoko watched this all and glared at her sister for a moment before speaking. "I will not accept this sister!!! I refuse to believe this man is worthy of any woman's affection!!!! You are a warrior, how can you kneel to a vile male?!"

Tsuruko's face was cold as she gently let go of Keitaro. She looked at Motoko and stared her down. "Do you know why I chose to marry to turn over the Shinmei School to you Motoko-han? Sword can only give a woman so much Motoko-han, there are things both men and women both need that are not from sword. Does the sword warm you on cold night? Does the sword hold you when you feel lonely? Does the sword continue our family line?"

Motoko stared at her older sister in shock. She'd never thought of that, that without men their family would die out, there would be no future generations to inherit their family's legacy. From the story her sister had stated her husband had died before they could even conceive children. So for their family line to continue her or her sister would need to bare children. "Be that as it may how can you bow to that man? He's a pervert, he clumsy, he's stupid, he's useless, he has no redeeming qualities!!!"

The slap that was received had not been expected as Motoko fell to the floor clutching her cheek. "He is sweet, he tries hard to make you and all those other girls happy even through your abuse, never lashes out at you no matter how you persecute him, and hasn't kicked you out and made the dorm back into an inn when even I would have had I been there after a single day. You've use special techniques on a weaker person who couldn't defend himself, used your strength to do as you please, and you've insulted my master. I challenge you!!"

Motoko's blood froze at those words. Her own sister had challenged her to a duel for her insulting Keitaro's honor. (He's turned my own sister against me.) "As you wish sister, but if I win you will stop this foolishness and he will no longer be manager!!!" Tsuruko nodded and shoved her out the door appointing the time for 3 hours later out in the courtyard before slamming the door shut. Motoko stared at the floor for while before going to her room, no matter the outcome of this duel, her life would be very lonely from now on.

Tsuruko turned slowly after slamming the door, several tears falling down her cheeks. She returned to the bed and curled up on one side of the bed as several sobs wracked her body. Keitaro watched this, his heart aching from knowing how much Tsuruko treasured her younger sister. His arms gently wrapped around her hips as he pulled her body gently into his arms.

Her body tensed slightly at his touch before she let herself mould to his body, gaining strength and comfort in his embrace. The warm feel of his hands slowly gliding along her flat smooth stomach relaxed her as she sobbed. Turning over and wrapped her arms around the body of the man she now served, the man who despite her new station as his servant provided warmth, comfort, understanding, and love. She sank into his touch, she would dedicate her life to serving her master, but for now she wished to simply be a woman, a woman who was being held by a man she knew she could love.

After slowly removing herself from his arms she looked to him, his curious gaze fell on her warming her for her next action. Untying the sash to the samurai gi she wore she opened the robes slowly revealing her panties and her ample bosom tied tightly with her chest wrappings. The nervous stare of Keitaro never wavered from her face after seeing what she had been doing. Lifting her hand she slowly unbound her chest drawing his eyes to her full bare bosom. Her breasts bouncing slightly as she gently placed her hand behind his head and drawing his head down to her chest.

A.N. lemons would get me in trouble on so I will be posting the lemon side story to this soon on my website under a lemon section I will be constructing, please check out my website which will be posted in the authors notes just before the Omakes of this chapter.

Training yard 3 hours later 

Motoko waited with the residents of Hinata-sou worriedly, it wasn't like her sister to be late but it appeared she was, by nearly 5 minutes. Tsuruko finally arrived her hair in disarray, and her gi hanging off one shoulder leaving it bare as she walked wobbly into the training yard, the right side of her mouth drooling something it shouldn't be before she licked her lips and wiped her chin. Fixing her gi and walking a lot straighter after shaking her head to clear the fog from her mind she ran her fingers through her hastily combed hair.

The angry twitch of watching her sister so casually walking from the bed of a lecherous man disgusted her as her elder sister's goofy smile stayed plastered on her face. Motoko was angry, not just angry but glowing red angry as she drew her sword without even bowing. Rushing forward to attack her unprepared sister Motoko was shocked when her sister blocked and both stood deadlocked as Keitaro walked out in only has pants.

Keitaro watched in shock as both women lashed out again and again, flashes of sparks and steel flaring in the mid-morning light. Rock splitting sword technique countered by Air splitting sword technique and vice versa. Strikes both in mid-air and on the ground flashed as they struck over and over, Tsuruko drove Motoko back slowly at first before suddenly Motoko got a lucky hit in driving her elder sister back to the middle of the yard and rushing to meet her, again, both struck over and over.

Naru glared a Keitaro. ( That cheating bastard, he cheated on me the first chance he got!!!. So what if I never told him I loved him and hit him occasionally? He's mine!!!) Watching the fight she rooted for Motoko, for her chance to get Tsuruko out of the way so she could deliver the justice Keitaro deserved. Looking at her injured hand she sighed. ( Guess I'll have to use my other hand, I can't pound him with this one.)

Motoko used the evil cutting blade, the wave flying forward towards her sister. The loud wailing of the strike echoed behind the powerful wave of energy as Tsuruko raised her own sword with the blade strait up and a transparent sphere of energy formed. The shield broke the attack into fragments and sent it strait back at Motoko each needle of light making a small cut as it whizzed by her body.

The younger of the Aoyama sisters stared in shock never having seen such an attack. Her sisters sword was now different, it was no longer a one sided blade forming a katana. The long strait double-edged blade was thin and long, the form resembling a Tai chi sword, but longer and slightly thicker making the blade less flexible and much heavier.

Tsuruko looked at her sister with a stern expression, she had never had to use this technique. "This sword was taken from a demon centuries ago Motoko-han. This blade was owned by the eldest son of the great dog demon of the west, and was made from the fangs of a hatred demon. I warn you Motoko-han, give up now."

Motoko stared in horror as he sister held a demon blade. The black and purple demonic aura flowing around her sister making the wind whip around her. "I...I...." Her sisters' teeth became sharp and her eyes began to glow with a pale halo of white. "Never!!" With that the younger of the sister stood and lashed out as hard as she could. Tsuruko felt tears in her eyes as she pointes the blade strait at her sister, needles of light blazing forward and striking Motoko over and over.

Kyoto general hospital 

Motoko slowly woke from her deep sleep. Wakened by the sound of soft sobbing she slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the sound. It was the sound of Naru crying softly to herself, her hand in a cast as she held Motoko's hand in her good one. Motoko watched for a few moments before she realized what had happened. She burst up into a heroic pose, or what would have been heroic if she didn't currently look like a mummy. "I shall never accept this travesty!!!!! Fear not fair Naru for I the great Motoko Aoyama sword maiden of Hinatasou shall defeat my sister and rescue your beloved pervert Keitaro Urashima!!!"

Shuddering Naru could only think of how Motoko Sounded too much like that Kuno guy who always bothered her cousin Akane. The fear that Motoko had snapped increased as she laughed and started waving her bokken around. Several large nurses an a doctor ran in and held her down as the doctor sedated her and strapped her down to the bed. Walking out of the hospital Naru thought about Keitaro's announcement to stay at the Shinmei school with Tsuruko and whimpered. "Stupid jerk, you'll see, you'll come back, even if I have to drag you home.

A.N.: Well there's chapter 2 it's kinda short but I think it's good for a second chapter. The un edited version has a lemon which is why this is a little shorter cause I had to cut it out for so the un-edited version will be on my website. I am also going to be starting a new fanfic, that will also be a little strange, but I hope you all like it. It will not be for anyone under 18 though, sorry kids. My website is Now for Omakes.

OMAKES

Motoko stared at her older sister in shock. She'd never thought of that, that without men their family would die out, there would be no future generations to inherit their family's legacy. From the story her sister had stated her husband had died before they could even conceive children. So for their family line to continue her or her sister would need to bare children. "Be that as it may how can you bow to that man? He's a pervert, he clumsy, he's stupid, he's useless, he has no redeeming qualities!!!"

Tsuruko grinned cruelly and sat back relaxing with her head on Keitaro's chest. "So neither do you Motoko-han, it never stopped me from being your sister." Keitaro and Motoko stared at Tsuruko in shock as she started cuddling Keitaro. "Now Motoko-han you can either go or come join us." After a few moments of thought Motoko sighed and undressed getting in bed along side Keitaro.

Through the door Naru began loosing conciousness, the last thing she heard was Tsuruko's voice. "Motoko-han I think it's time you learned the Shinmei School of sensual arts secret techniques." Then all went black. 


	3. New residents of Shinmei

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, so if you sue me I'll laugh since I don't have anything you'd want anyways and you'll just be stuck with the lawyers fee. In words a lawyer might understand with their sloping foreheads: "Me no own, me no want own. Me make funny story. Me have no money." 

( text ) ----------characters thoughts text ----------authors notes " text "----------dialog Text -----------actions and main story events / text / --------flashback or scene change : text :---------Typing or something being read text ---------sound effects

Warrior wife

Chapter 3

New residents of the Shinmei

/ Kyoto mountains /

"Ok Su, I need you to go in there and draw Urashima out. He should still be asleep so kick him in the head and let him chase you outside. If you do good you get this bunch of bananas ok?" Motoko grinned as she watched Su nod and bound off heading for the window of Keitaro's room. (Now I can kill Urashima and save my sister from his lecherous ways.)

/ Keitaro's room /

Su crept in and smiled as she looked at Keitaro. It had been a while since she got to play with him and now she got bananas just for playing with the ronin. Life didn't get any better. Crouching down she got ready to jump until she noticed something strange. "What's that?"

Him blanket was raised in a strange way that Su had never seen before. Walking over she put her finger to her lips curiously before grabbing whatever it was that was under the blankets and her eyes widened. ( It's a banana! ) Looking around a moment she lifted the blankets and slipped under them looking for the banana. ( Huh? Why does he have it in his shorts? He must be trying to save it for himself! Well too bad it's mine now! )

Taking off his shorts and tossing them out of the bed the bed she looked the strange banana over. ( It's a funny color. Why isn't it yellow? Oh well, better eat it before it goes bad. ) With that thought Kaolla Su opened her mouth wide and leaned down. CHOMP

/ Shinmei dojo /

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuruko and everyone else in the training hall bolted to their feet at the scream in surprise. Causing even more shock a nude young man ran by with a young girl no more than 13 or 14 flopping around with her mouth securely around his manhood.

Unfortunately for the young man this particular time in the dojo was reserved for the class of kendo girls who were once taught by a Motoko Aoyama. "PERVERT!" And so Tsuruko watched in shock as all the girls funneled out the door wielding their bokkens menacingly after her master. The resulting beating that her master suffered made her wince before she glared at the girls and dragged him back to his room in a shambled mess. While dragging her master away Tsuruko heard a giggling in a tree. Throwing a small shuriken knife into the tree a loud bussing came followed by the screams of a young Aoyama as she ran about chased by bees.

/ Keitaro's room /

Keitaro sat in pain trying to ignore the pain in his pants as he sipped his tea. Tsuruko had taken Su off to have "the talk" with her. The icepack was helping but there was still a dull ache. He knew Su wasn't responsible for this, just a patsy.

The door opened at the point revealing a red-faced Su who couldn't bring herself to look at Keitaro. The few times she had almost glanced at him she'd started to have nosebleeds and looked away. "Keitaro I... I'm sorry for biting yo... your... thing."

Keitaro blushed as well at this. "It's ok Su, just try not to let that happen again ok?" Su nodded and blushed a darker red before going out of the room to wait for Haruka to come pick her up. "She's really a sweet girl, just a bit trigger happy and a little too innocent for her own good."

Tsuruko smiled and sat behind her master wrapping her arms about his shoulders. Laying her cheek against the side of his neck she sighs and slowly began kissing his earlobe. "Does my master need comforting?" Her hands began slowly working over his chest and down his abs.

/ Lemon scene /

A.N. sitting with Chinnaboy08 eating YanYan snack packs as he writes. This is the lemon portion, don't read if your under 18. Looks at Chinnaboy08 Ready? Sighs watching him spinning in his chair eating all his YanYan and pocky sticks. He's fine, ok, here we go.

This scene is only available on my Website

/ 2 hours later /

Tsuruko slept happily in her master's arms. Despite the fact that she was his servant he still treated her as his wife. She knew soon she would need to teach him that she was his servant, but for now she was content to relax in the pure afterglow of pleasure her master provided her with. This was only the second time she had shared his bed, but she found herself feeling addicted to his passion already.

/ The road to Tokyo /

Kitsune, Naru, and Haruka sat in the van watching Kaolla Su blushing like a tomato. Kitsune grinned and spoke. "So what did you do with Motoko while you visited Kaolla?" After hearing the explanation as well as the results of what happened Naru shoved Haruka out of the way and yanked the steering wheel heading back the way they came.

/ Outside the Shinmei school near a river /

Motoko meditated hard on how she could manage to destroy the menace to honor and chastity named Urashima. Her eyes opened as she finally came up with a plan. Cackling madly she would have been scary if her head wasn't swollen to 3 times it's normal size and covered in red bee stings.

A.N. That was fun! Well here's chapter 3 of warrior wife and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm doing my best to get Random1377's new website up and it's coming along pretty well I think so far. My new Tsuruko/Keitaro pairing Child of loss should be coming up soon and I hope you all enjoy that too. And to all my loyal readers, thank you for your concern but NO, I'M NOT DEAD! Twitches

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuruko and everyone else in the training hall bolted to their feet at the scream in surprise. Causing even more shock a nude young man ran by with a young girl no more than 13 or 14 flopping around with her mouth securely around his manhood.

Unfortunately for the young man this particular time in the dojo was reserved for the class of kendo girls who were once taught by a Motoko Aoyama. "PERVERT!" And so Tsuruko watched in shock as all the girls funneled out the door wielding their bokkens menacingly after her master. The resulting beating that her master suffered made her wince before she glared at the girls and dragged him back to his room in a shambled mess. While dragging her master away Tsuruko heard a giggling in a tree.

Throwing a small shuriken knife into the tree a loud deflating noise slowly came as well as the sound of a thick liquid dripping onto a rock met her ears. The swearing of a younger Aoyama met the ears of her older sister. "Oops, guess I hit one of those implants of hers." Shrugging Tsuruko went inside hoping the makers of that Anime didn't sue her for damaging company property.


End file.
